Aggiornamento 2.1
L' aggiornamento 2.1 è un aggiornamento non ancora rilasciato senza una precisa data di rilascio. Sarà l' undicesimo aggiornamento importante per Geometry Dash. Anteprime * Il 26 Maggio 2015 lo sviluppatore Robert Topala ha menzionato per la prima volta l' aggiornamento 2.1 sul sito di TouchArcade dicendo in lingua Inglese: "I wanted to mix up the art style a bit, keep things fresh. More craziness in 2.1!" e in lingua Italiana: "Volevo mixare un po gli stili delle texture, mantenendone un'aspetto creativo. Altre pazzie nella 2.1!" Questo fa capire che ci saranno nuove decorazioni. * Il 22 Settembre 2015 Robert Topala è entrato nello stream Twitch di Zobros (un utente) e ha fatto un Q&A (Questions and Answers, che in Italiano significa Domande e Risposte per i pochi che non lo sapessero). Ha confermato che un nuovo anello per saltare (come quelli viola, bianco, etc.) sarà aggiunto e ci sarà un nuovo sistema Anti-Cheat (sistema per evitare i trucchi da parte di alcuni giocatori che vengono usati per aumentare le loro statistiche). Il suo funzionamento sarà quello di permettere al gioco di vedere le statistiche degli utenti, registrati o non, quando usano i trucchi per aumentare stelle, monete d' oro e di argento o demoni completati. * Il 28 Settembre 2015 Robert Topala ha risposto a una domanda di un' utente su TouchArcade facendo capire che ci sarà una canzone non rilasciata come sottofondo del livello dell' aggiornamento. La stessa cosa è successa con Geometrical Dominator , canzone di Waterflame rilasciata solo dopo il rilascio dell' aggiornamento 2.0. La risposta dello sviluppatore è stata (lingua Inglese): "Probability is very high, over 100% percent... :O" ''(lingua Italiana): "''La probabilità è molto alta, più del 100%... :O" * Il 30 Settembre 2015 Robert Topala ha postato sulla pagina Facebook , su [http://forums.toucharcade.com/showthread.php?p=3693481#post3693481 TouchArcade]'' e su Twitter il primo teaser dell' aggiornamento. L' immagine mostra una nuova modalità di gioco presentante un veicolo a 4 gambe molto simile ad un ragno. Questa potrebbe essere la seconda modalità di gioco animata dopo il robot(cliccare per vedere immagine) dell' aggiornamento 2.0. Purtroppo questo teaser è l' unica informazione che si ha di questa nuova modalità di gioco. * Il 29 Ottobre 2015 lo sviluppatore posta su Facebook TouchArcadee Twitteril secondo teaser della 2.1. Questa immagine mostra 2 nuove icone per il cubo e nuovi blocchi con sembianze di pietra e lava. La prima icona per il cubo ha 3 colori: un grigio come primario, come secondario un rosso e per finire un' illuminazione circolare arancione con sembianze di raggi di sole dietro al cubo (voglio precisare che queste a raggi di sole sono decorazioni aggiunte nella 2.0 poichè molte persone su Internet pensano che sia una nuova scia, cosa falsa a mio parere). La seconda icona per il cubo fa notare che probabilmente si potrà cambiare il colore della scia emanata dal cubo a proprio piacimento. * Il 9 Novembre 2015 Topala ha risposto ad una domanda su TouchArcade (nessun link disponibile, mi spiace). Ciò che viene detto è che non ci sarà un nuovo livello a difficoltà Demon (la difficoltà massima per ora disponibile) e che l' aggiornamento 2.1 verrà rilasciato, probabilmente, prima della fine del 2015. * Il 13 Novembre 2015 Robert Topala è entrato nello stream Twitch di dak2014 (un utente) e ha fatto un Q&A (significato spiegato nella seconda anteprima). Ha detto che un "''Progetto segreto" verrà rilasciato prima della 2.1 e che entrambe le "patch" potrebbero essere rilasciate prima di Natale. Ha anche detto che questo aggiornamento non avrà molte grandi novità. Le principali sono il nuovo veicolo, la "nuova palla di gioco" (probabilmente si riferisce ad un nuovo anello che interferirà con il gameplay del gioco), un nuovo livello (non Demon come difficoltà) con una musica di un nuovo compositore. Le altre novità sono piccoli cambiamenti e probabili bugfixes. Gallerie L' immagine a destra mostra il 1o teaser dell' aggiornamento 2.1, che da come si può ben vedere mostra questo veicolo a forma di insetto/ragno. La seconda immagine a destra mostra il 2o teaser dell' aggiornamento 2.1, che mostra le 2 icone con i 2 nuovi colori, nel caso di quella a sinistra. Teaser 2.1 falsi Di seguito riporto tutti i teaser falsi sull'aggiornamento, in modo da chiarire quali sono veri e quali sono falsi. Notare Bene IL MATERIALE USATO PROVIENE DA FONTI AFFIDABILI PERTANTO CONSIGLIO DI RIFERIRSI A QUESTO ARTICOLO PER OTTENERE NOTIZIE. Grazie per l' attenzione :) Prossimamente altre notizie!